


Comforting Yang

by Shinedown204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Futanari, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: This happens right after Yang has her outburst about Blake leaving them and Weiss comes to comfort Yang.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Comforting Yang

Yang sat on the bed sulking, she needed some space after her outburst with Ruby and Weiss earlier. She misses Blake more than she thought she would, even after all they’ve been through she still almost can’t believe they would just leave them like that.

She didn’t even bother saying goodbye, it was all so much for the blonde. In a fit of anger and hurt her eyes flickered from her usually cool purple eyes into a fiery red and punched the wall creating a dent and shaking any dust from the ceiling.

Normally it would hurt any normal person but her aura was able to tank the damage and most of the pain. Her eyes turned back to their usual color when she heard a soft knock on the door accompanied by a sweet voice.

“Yang?” Weiss creaked open the door enough to see Yang with her face buried in her hands. She opened the door fully and made her way over to Yang, she lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Why? Why did she leave us?” Yang’s voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears but knowing her she would never show it.

Weiss herself wondered why Blake left after she brought the severely wounded girl to them during the fall of Beacon. Since then she’s been convincing herself that Blake must’ve had a good reason to leave if it was the case it wouldn’t have hurt to at least say goodbye.

“Well maybe she had a good reason to leave, who knows maybe her family was in trouble,” she didn’t believe her own lie. In truth, she really did miss Blake as well but it would seem she’s handling it better than Yang is. Then shifted onto the bed Weiss kept her hand on Yang’s shoulder squeezing it gently.

“We were supposed to be a team, we were supposed to stand by each other no matter what. Just like my mom.” Yang faced away from Weiss most likely to hide her tears, There was anger in her tone. Weiss remained silent looking down on the floor. “I know how you feel.” Painful memories of her early childhood flashed before her eyes. 

“When I was 10 my father confessed that he only married my mom so he could get the family name. I was devastated, it was on my birthday too, but no one was hurt more than my mom.” Yang looked back at Weiss and saw a single tear fall. Her own anger subsided and her face softened.

“However, I think my mom already knew long before he confessed,” Yang clasped her normal hand over Weiss’, she sniffled before continuing, “And now that I think about It I guess I also kind of knew.” Yang took a deep breath and shifted her body so she was facing Weiss. “Hey, I’m really sorry about earlier with you and Ruby. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you guys.”

“Oh, it’s okay after all we all have each other’s back.” She did her best to put on the best fake smile she could but Yang saw right through it.

“All of us?” Weiss dropped her fake smile, “she made a choice, and she chose to leave us.” Yang buried her face in her hands again only this time she started crying. Weiss grabbed Yang’s chin and forced her to look at her, she tried to turn away but Weiss held firm.

“Weiss let me g-” Weiss silenced her with a warm and soft kiss. The sudden contact of their lips made Yang jump a bit but she didn’t pull away. Eventually, Yang accepted it and closed her eyes focusing all of her senses on this one kiss. Weiss used her thumb to wipe away the tears and although she had only intended to make this kiss a sweet one Yang went a step further by forcing her tongue in.

The young blonde dominated the wrestling match between the two pink muscles. When they broke away a strand of saliva bound their lips. Yang took the lead to gently push Weiss on her back placing her hand on either side of Weiss’ head and her legs straddled her hips.

She dove in for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the other one before having to break it off for air. She also took the time to take her jacket off, her tank top followed after. Weiss blushed, turning away from her teammate's impressive body especially her bust, and of course, her abs were also a thing of beauty.

“Ah don’t act shy now Princess,” she chuckled playfully making Weiss blush harder, “Nicknames? Seriously?” Yang laughed, oh Weiss can be so cute, a type of cuteness that can even rival Ruby’s, arguably. Yang began placing quick pecks on Weiss’ slim neck moving to trail them down to the exposed chest area of her dress.

Not approving of the lack of exposure the Ice queen was displaying she pulled down the top part of Weiss’ dress to fully reveal her, annoying a light blue bra stood in her way but it would be no match for her as she tore it off and flung it where her jacket and tank top were.

Weiss’s face was entirely red now her hands instinctively covered her small but alluring breast. “Hey, don’t you dare hide yourself from me.” Weiss had to obey especially with that tone it was impossible not to. Yang smirked, “Good girl.” she places some kisses on her bare chest moving down closer and closer to the Ice queens crown. Weiss watched as Yang eyes her like a predator, her eyes were dangerously narrowed, combining it with her devilish smirk it made her wet beyond comprehension.

“Someone’s excited,” Yang couldn’t help but teasingly glide a single finger along Weiss’ drenched panties. She relinquished in making Weiss squirm, she knew what she wanted but Yang wanted her to beg for it. “So what do ya want Weiss?” She wiggled her hips against Yang’s finger in hopes she would get the message. It wouldn’t be good enough for Yang though, “Hmm? What is it that you want? Come on Ice queen you can talk can’t you?”

Honestly, she can’t believe she’s actually making her beg for it but she does want it really bad though. When Yangs removes the only finger teasing her Weiss lets out an involuntary, “No!” Oh boy, it’s fun to tease Weiss. She should do it more often. “Please just fuck me already ugh.” Finally, Weiss snaps and can’t hold back anymore. She needs this.

Lucky for her Yang also feels the same way, “Well said Weiss,” and with that, she pulled down her panties to get a good look at the Ice queen’s crown and my is it beautiful. Yang wasted no time in going down on Weiss instantly latching onto the swollen clit and inserting two fingers inside. Weiss screams out, never has she ever felt this much pleasure before not even when she plays with herself. 

Yang sucks on Weiss’ clit like a pro drawing out sounds from her that no one has ever heard before and to be honest, they're pretty cute, definitely something to tease her about later but for now, she’s going to enjoy her treat. Yang can just feel Weiss’s juices oozing onto her fingers. It makes her hard, and she groans as her dick continues to harden inside her pants.

She rubs her legs together to quell her growing lust, hearing Weiss moan out her name and tasting her nectar makes Yang lose self-control every second she’s latched onto her pussy. She slurps loudly drawing out louder moans from the girl up top. Weiss can’t see what Yang is doing but she knows that she wants her to continue. 

Yang’s fingers curl and crane their way inside the confines of Ice queen’s warm insides, ironic for such a cold person. Nonetheless, she isn’t complaining about how tightly she squeezes her fingers she wonders how good it would feel if it were her dick instead. She shudders at the thought, her self-control slipping away further and further away. Weiss bites down on a knuckle to keep herself quiet, worst-case scenario whether Qrow or Ruby will walk in and see this happening and it would be the death of them. Well maybe except for Yang, knowing her she’d want someone to watch just so she can assert her claim over her.

She suddenly feels a huge spike in pleasure when Yang starts to pump her fingers faster and her licks become more rapid at her clit. It drives her insane. She arches her back off of the bed they lay on but Yang pulls her down with her free hand and keeps a firm grip on her thighs. Weiss’ breathing grows heavy and erratic her entire lower body jerks violently twisting and turning to the side dragging the blonde girl with her.

Then Weiss’ throbbing pussy releases the nectar into the blonde’s mouth, coating her tongue with it. Yang can really feel herself get angsty tasting the warm juice inside her mouth some of it smearing on her lips. Once Weiss settles down from her orgasm Yang finds it difficult to pull her fingers out, she surprised at how tightly Weiss’s walls were clinging onto her she definitely couldn’t wait to put her dick inside it.

Weiss is exhausted from her mind-boggling orgasm, she's cummed many times before but not of them felt as good as the one she just experienced. She was too lost in her own high she didn’t notice Yang take her heels off and tosses them onto the floor. Yang trailed some kisses and licks starting from her feet, then to her calf, and descending lower to her thighs. 

Yang had ditched her pants by now allowing her dick to stand proud and tall throbbing with pre-cum already leaking from the tip. While Weiss was still in her own world Yang took the opportunity to push inside of her white-haired teammate. “Holy shit you’re so tight, I can barely even get the tip in.” 

Yang didn’t know Weiss was this tight; she thought she had a pretty good idea when she was fingering her but turns out she was wrong. Yang couldn’t push any further not without some sort of lubricant. An idea popped into her head, “Hey princess, open up please.” Yang stuck up four fingers near Weiss’ mouth, and without hesitation, Weiss opened her mouth and took in all four fingers sucking on them leaving generous amounts of spit on them.

She pushed her fingers deeper into Weiss’ throat scooping up all the spit she could, Weiss gagged she’d never put anything this deep into her mouth before but she liked it. Tears dropped from her eyes as her gag reflexes kicked in she nearly chomped one of Yang’s fingers too.

Yang pulled her wet and sticky fingers from Weiss’ mouth satisfied with how wet they were. She began applying it to her dick, shudders were sent through her body she hadn’t even started yet and she was already sensitive. Now that her dick was fully lubed up she probed against Weiss’ tight snatch this time being able to make it further in but stopped at about one-third of the way in.

She checks up on Weiss and is greeted by lustful and needy eyes. She nods encouraging Yang to go in deeper which she has trouble with. Even with her dick wet she still can’t seem to push herself in though she did have to admit it wasn’t proper lube anyway, she’s Yang Xiao Long. She’ll find a way to make it work.

So far Weiss was taking it in pretty well, she already felt full with only a third of Yang’s dick inside her. Yang forced another inch in making Weiss scream out in pain and pleasure but mostly pain. “Weiss you’re gonna have to relax, your pussy is squeezing me so damn...h-hard.” Weiss takes a moment to breathe and relax, easing into Yang.

Yang can feel the pussy unclench slightly allowing her to shove in another inch. Weiss yelps grabbing onto both of Yang’s arms and her pussy clenches down on her dick. “Hey, it’s okay I’ll go slow. It’ll only hurt for a little bit.” Her words of comfort help the smaller girl relieve her tense muscles enough to where yang has less difficulty pushing in. 

This was taking too long, far too long, Yang doesn’t know how much self-control she has left but if she were to run out Weiss would never walk again. She leans in towards Weiss placing her chin on her shoulder and turning to her ear to whisper to her.

“I promise It’ll only hurt for a little bit just trust me, I’ll be with you right here. We don’t have to do thi-”

“No, I want this. I want you inside me, Yang.” Weiss interjected Yang with her needy plea.

Now with Weiss’ approval, Yang pulled out all the way leaving the sip to probe against the swollen folds. She looked to the white-haired girl giving her one last chance to back out if she wanted. She took her hand and squeezed it, reassuring her that she wanted this.

Weiss let out a pained whimper that quickly escalated into a scream Yang had to cover with her hand. She felt the hard member spread her walls farther than any of her toys or fingers could. Tears were freely falling from her eyes and she ground her legs against the soft bed mattress. Yang held Weiss’ hand the whole time knowing how painful it must be for the small girl, her screams were covered with her hand, hopefully muffling the sound enough to where no one would be curious and investigate. After a while, Weiss’ screams turned into whimpers and then to moan as her body began to accept the shaft that impaled her. Yang still kept their hands laced together and she placed soft and comforting kisses on Weiss’ slim neck helping her ease with the pain.

For a moment Yang let Weiss adjust to her size waiting for her permission to start moving. She was impressed with herself as to how she was able to hold onto herself for so long without tearing Weiss to shreds. When a hand pats her shoulder it was a sign that she could start moving.

Yang moved slowly only pulling out an inch or two not wanting to leave the comforting warmth that is the Ice queen’s pussy. It didn’t clench down as hard when the first started but it clenched down enough to make it pleasurable. As Yang increased speed so did the frequency of Weiss’ moans, she clung onto the blonde’s back digging her nails into the smooth skin.

Her legs wrap themselves around Yang’s hips keeping her close, “Damn Weiss, your pussy feels so damn good. Why haven’t I fucked you before?” Normally Weiss would scream at her for saying such embarrassing things but how could she when she could only experience the pain and the pleasure she received. It was a blend of both the pain would only linger a bit and then pleasure would come crashing down on top of it. It made her crave more.

“H-Harder,” she was surprised at how much she actually struggled to talk. Yang obliged her demand she was able to slide in and out of Weiss much easier now that she was super wet. Yang inhaled the scent of Weiss’ perfect hair as she continued to drive into her. Every so often Weiss would let out a guttural moan from the depths of her throat, they sounded so beautiful she, Yang needed to hear more of it.

She made sure that she hilted herself all the way in just so she could hear it again. She smirks when the same sounds reach her eardrums. Weiss cared very little of the sounds she made only focusing on her approaching climax. 

“Harder,” Weiss said with desperation in her voice, Yang was all the happier to do so, increasing the power of her thrust but still keeping it slow for her. Yang could feel Weiss begin to clench down on her again. “Ugh, Weiss I’m gonna c-cum,” Yang sounded strained like she was about to explode and she really was.  
Yang began pulling out of Weiss but she was stopped by the smaller girl clinging on to her, “No! I want you to cum inside me.” How could she refuse? Yang made her few final thrust count going deeper each time. Weiss was turned into a moaning whore calling out Yang’s name begging her to fill her pussy up.

“Ahh Weiss!”

“Ooh, Yaaaaang!”

They cum simultaneously, Yang’s potent seed spilling into Weiss’ chaste womb while Weiss’ own covers the shaft with it. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Both of them scurried to toss the blanket over them. 

“Weiss? Yang? Are you two okay in there?” A very sweet voice rang out.

“Uh yeah, w-we’re fine Ruby Yang just um stubbed her toe that’s all!” God, she needed to work on her lies. 

“Oh okay, when you guys are done come down for dinner.

“Okay thank you, Ruby.”

Once the footsteps faded away the blanket was thrown off to reveal Yang playing with one of Weiss’ nipples. She looked up and kissed her passionately, they were getting into the make out but an alarming thought popped into Weiss’ head,

“Wait! Did you just cum inside me?” Weiss scooped up a good amount of cum seeping out from her pussy and her face dropped. 

“Yang what’re we gonna do? What are we gonna say?” Weiss was silenced by another kiss from Yang.

“Shh, it’s okay I’ll be here with you always.” Her words were enough to put Weiss at ease and once again they kissed with passion behind their lips.

They would go on to keep the baby and unlike her own mother, Yang would be there to raise their baby daughter with Ruby.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
